1. Technical Field
In general, the present application relates to the field of antennas and radio-based navigation systems. Specifically, it relates to multimode direction-finding (DF) antennas; radio-based navigation receivers for use with a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), GALILEO, and GLONASS; as well as the fields of radio-frequency (RF) interference rejection, RF direction finding, and radio-based attitude determination.
2. List of References
U.S. Patents3,144,648August 1964Dollinger342/3654,366,483December 1982Hagedon et al.343/113 R4,591,862May 1986Parkhurst et al.343/4274,630,064December 1986Andrews et al.343/8955,173,700December 1992Chesley342/175,185,610February 1993Ward et al.342/3575,313,216May 1994Wang et al.343/700 MS5,327,143July 1994Goetz et al.342/3825,461,387October 1995Weaver342/3575,621,422April 1997Wang343/8955,940,026August 1999Popeck342/357.016,281,841B1August 2001Nevill342/4246,452,543B1September 2002Tseng et al.342/357.116,520,448B1February 2003Doty et al.244/3.236,580,389B2June 2003Speyer et al.342/357.116,598,009B2July 2003Yang702/1526,876,337B2April 2005Larry343/818U.S. Patent Applications11/154,952June 2005Ezal et al. 455/562.1(now U.S. Pat. No. 7,577,464)12/155,102May 2008Ezal et al.342/357.12(now abandoned)